Different techniques and tools are known for endoscopically stitching wounds disposed in a bodily cavity. Typically, a suture thread is inserted through the wound and tied through the use of multiple tools operating in a plurality of axes. However, and due to the physical confinements incumbent in endoscopic surgery, the already-known techniques and tools require considerable effort, patience, and time in order that the necessary manipulations be performed.
The present invention alleviates the aforementioned problems inherent in previous endoscopic suture tying techniques and tools by providing a single tool that both inserts the suture thread through the wound and causes a knot to be tied in the suture thread. Additionally, the tool provided by the present invention requires manipulation only in a singular longitudinal axis in order that a loop be created in the suture thread and tightened down to the wound. Thus, a knot may more easily be endoscopically tied in a suture thread at a wound disposed within a bodily cavity.